1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a limiting hinge, especially to a limiting hinge that is mounted between a cover and a base of a portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional hinge is mounted between a cover and a base of a portable electronic device. To keep the cover of the portable electronic device from over turning, the conventional hinge comprises two cooperating limiting washers to limit the rotating angle of the cover. However, when the cover is overturned by accidental application of a large force, the limiting washers may be broken while the cover and the inside circuit remain unbroken. The limiting washers cannot provide limiting function once broken so the conventional hinge may have to be repaired and is not convenient for use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a limiting hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.